


The One with Ghosts and Zombies: Chaos Big Bang art

by wallflowering



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy dies, and somehow Michael's week still gets worse. </p><p>Companion art (4 banners; 400x500 to 640x360) for the Chaos Big Bang 2011 fic "The One with Ghosts and Zombies" by <b>lymricks</b>. First banner actually features zombies; if you don't like them, be warned. It's nothing scary if you're used to the media like The Walking Dead or Shaun of the Dead though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Ghosts and Zombies: Chaos Big Bang art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://wallflower18.livejournal.com/259243.html), inspired by the fic [The One with Ghosts and Zombies](http://lymricks.livejournal.com/6458.html) the talented [lymricks](http://lymricks.livejournal.com/) had written for [the Chaos Big Bang 2011](http://right-bastards.livejournal.com/). Please read (and review!) the story, it's a fantastic read.

  
  
  
  



End file.
